The Confusing Bonds Of Ninja
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Beware: IN NORWEGIAN - I AM GONNA TRANSLATE IT LATEr THOUGH... A Story That Tells About The Swinging And Complicatet Feeling The Ninjas Of Konoha Got For Eatch, And What Happens When They Suddenly Start Showing Their Hidden Feelings.


**MY FIRST STORY, IT'S IN NORWEGIAN)**

**Part 1:**

Tenten løp, løp og dukket. De var på vei opp en bratt bakke. En shuriken suste over henne og traff treet foran henne. Hun løp videre.

"Tenten! Pass høyresiden din!" Tenten svingte brått til høyre, en kunai snittet henne. "Takk Lee!" ropte hun. Hva gikk det av henne? Hun burde, nei hun SKULLE ha sett den. Hun så fremover til venstre. "Neji, dukk!"

Kunaien for med god margin over ham. Hun pustet lettet ut, han hadde unngått den. Hva tenkte hun? Naturligvis kunne ikke Neji bli truffet. Selv om hun tenkte dette, stoppet hun ikke å være urolig. Hun tittet bort på ham. En shuriken, nei 2 shurikener. "Neji 2 shur..." En skarp spiss fra en kunai boret seg inn i ryggen hennes. Hun enset så vidt at Lee stoppet og kom mot henne.

**Part 2**

Tenten våknet, hun stirret opp. Hun kunne så vidt skimte himmelen over henne mellom de lyserosa kirsebærblomstene. Den hadde et rødoransje skjær og Tenten skjønte at det var kvelden.

Hun satte seg opp, men tok seg straks til nakken. Tenten skulle akkurat til å legge seg ned igjen, da hun kjente at hodet hennes ble støttet opp. Hun forsøkte å vri hodet til siden for å se hvem det var, men smerten var for stor. "Ligg stille Tenten. Du er hardt skadet." Det var Lee, han hold hodet hennes forsiktig i hendene sine. "Jeg har det helt fint Lee." For å overbevise han satte hun seg opp mot treet. Lee så usikker ut, "Du burde ikke anstrenge deg. Prøv å slappe av litt."

Uten at hun viste hvorfor irriterte det henne at han bekymret seg så mye. For å vise at hun virkelig var frisk, reiste hun seg raskt opp. Det svimlet for henne, og hun tok et par ustødige skritt mot han. Beina hennes ga etter, og hun falt om.

**Part 3**

Tenten følte kulden spre seg, noe kaldt og vått var på pannen hennes. Hun åpnet øynene og satte seg opp. Hun var fortsatt på det samme stedet. Tenten så seg omkring og oppdaget Neji sittende under et tre like ved siden av. Hun så seg omkring igjen, men kunne ikke finne Lee. "Hvor er Lee?" Neji svarte ikke. "Neji! Hvor er Lee? Svar meg!" Fortsatt fikk hun ikke noe svar. Hun reiste seg, og gikk bort til han. "Neji, hvorfor svarer du meg ikke?" Denne gangen var stemmen hennes mildere, men som før, ingen respons. "Neji!" Dette begynte å irritere henne, hvorfor overså han henne?

En bevegelse i ytterkanten av synsfeltet fanget oppmerksomheten hennes. Tenten kastet seg fort til siden, og det var ikke et sekund for sent. Igjennom treet hun like før hadde stått foran var det 3 hull etter kunaier. _'Fiender' _Tenten grep en shuriken og kastet den i retningen angrepet hadde kommet fra. Hun snudde seg akkurat tidsnok til å se 2 maskerte ninjaer.

**Part 4**

Ninjaene smøg seg mellom trærne, de var gress-ninjaer. Tenten skulle til å spørre Neji om antall fiender, da hun med forskrekkelse oppdaget at han fortsatt satt i den samme stillingen. '_Hva er det som skjer?' _tenkte hun.

De ukjente gress-ninjaene kom mot Neji, nærmere, nærmere…_ 'Hvorfor gjorde han ikke noe?' _

"Neji!" Ingen reaksjon, det var som hun hadde fryktet, han var ikke ved bevissthet! Det største gress-ninjaen kastet en kunai mot han. I desperasjon kastet hun seg imellom, og holdt armene beskyttende foran seg. Smerten hogg til.

Tenten var klar over at etter den siste kampen hadde hun nesten ingen våpen, kun 7 kunaier og sitt spesialangrep… Tenten pustet ut "Det får gå." Den ene gress-ninjaen snøftet, "skal ei lita jente som DU ta ut alle TRE av oss? Ikke narr meg til å le!" Tenten trakk pusten, hun måtte bekjempe dem på første forsøk, for de kom sikkert ikke til å gi henne et andre.

**Part 5**

Nesten usynlig trakk fram en håndfull kunaier og to ruller…"Ta dette!" Hun kastet kunaiene, men nesten før de var kastet, var hun i gang med neste del av planen…"Raising Twin Dragon!" Angrepet var en suksess, alle ninjaene var døde.

Tenten vaklet mot Neji, det neste hun måtte gjøre var å sjekke tilstanden hans. Det svimlet for henne, det siste angrepet hadde tatt nesten all chakraen hennes. Bare noen meter til nå så kunne hun sette seg. Like før hun var framme, besvimte hun, og falt om, over Neji…

**PART 6**

30 minutter senere kom Lee. På ryggen hadde han Sakura. Da Tenten hadde besvimt i det første slaget, hadde han dratt for å hente en medikalsk-ninja, for å se på skadene hennes. Fremme i Konoha viste det seg at alle medikalsk-ninjaer var opptatte. Heldigvis møtte han Sakura på vei ut fra Tsunades kontor, og hun var straks villig til å bli med.

Da de kom over den siste bakketoppen så de dem. "Hva i all verden driver de med?" kom Sakura nølende med. De gikk nærmere og oppdaget at begge var bevisstløse. "La meg ta en titt" Sakura knelte og sjekket Neji. "Han har det bra, kun fanget i en gen-jutsu tror jeg. Koi!/Release!" Nejis øyne åpnet seg forsiktig…

Sakura gikk over til Tenten, "Neji, hva hente?" Neji satte seg opp. "Jeg er ikke sikker, det siste jeg husker var en merkelig lukt, jeg skulle til å sjekke det…" Han sukket tungt. "Gen-jutsu" konstaterte Sakura. Hun lente seg over Tenten. "Hva med henne? Lee, jeg syntes du sa hun kun hadde et sår." Lee så opp "Hun ble bare truffet en gang, det er jeg sikker på!" Sakura så usikkert bort på han. "Hun har fullt av alvorlige skader, men det verste er…" Sakura så nervøs ut. "Hun har nesten ikke noe chakra igjen."

**PART 7**

Det ble bestemt at Tenten snarest mulig måtte få lege behandling. Derfor, bare noen minutter etter at Sakura konstaterte skaden dro de… Planen var å legge Tenten inn på sykehuset, men det viste seg at det allerede var fullt! "Hun kan være hos meg til hun blir bedre" foreslo Lee. Sakura skulle til å svare han da Tsunade kom.

"Det er ikke mulig å ha henne hos deg, du bor alene, og hun trenger tilsyn. I tillegg bor du langt fra sykehuset hvis en krise skulle inntreffe. Jeg synes…" her ble hun avbrutt av at Lord Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinatas far, og Nejis onkel nærmet seg henne. Han bukket. "Jeg hører dere har problemer med tilsyn til denne jenta," sa han. "Hvis dere ønsker, kan vi ta oss av henne." Tsunade hevet et øyenbryn, men sa ikke noe med det samme. "La gå" sa hun til slutt. Lord Hyuuga bukket igjen, og snudde seg mot Neji. "Du er selvfølgelig også velkommen til å bo sammen med oss, jeg forstår det slik at dere kjenner hverandre godt?" Neji nikket, "vi har vært på samme team siden vi ble geniner"

**Part 8**

Tenten åpnet øynene. _Hvor var hun?_ En duft sivet inn, herlig, lukten av nybakt brød. Hun satte seg opp, og skulle til å reise seg, da døren gikk opp. Der stod Hinata. I armene holdt hun et brett. "Du må ikke overanstrenge deg." Sa hun nervøst. "Hvor er jeg?, hva skjedde?, hvor er de andre?, og hvorfor er du her?"

Hinata fortalte alt, at hun var skadet, at sykehuset var fullt, og til sist at Neji og henne selv skulle få bo der til hun var frisk. Vi ble avbrutt av at døren igjen åpnet seg…

**Part 9**

I åpningen stod Neji. "Neji…?" Tenten ble minst like forbauset som Hinata. Neji kremtet, "Beklager, jeg viste ikke…" Han snudde seg, og skulle til å gå ut igjen, da han ble stoppet. "Neji, kan du vente utenfor? Jeg kommer straks." Det var Hinata, utrykket i ansiktet hennes hadde forandret seg. Neji snudde seg tilbake, "greit, jeg skal vente. "Døren lukket seg bak han.

Få minutter senere kom Hinata ut. Hun lukket døren til Tentens rom forsiktig, og snudde seg. Neji stod lent mot den motsatte veggen. "Hvordan går det med skaldene?" stemmen hans var kjølig som vanlig. "Fint, hun greier seg…" Hun så opp på han, "Neji…" Neji løftet blikket fra gulvet, og fokuserte på henne, "hm?"

Hun så på han med et uvanlig blikk, "er du alltid så kald og ufølsom?" Forbauset så Neji bort på den 1.½ yngre kusinen, "Kald? Ufølsom?" Hinata så bort, "Du… Du virker alltid sånn, jeg –" Hun ble avbrutt av at Neji hadde gått nærmere henne, "Det er mer ved en person enn du kan se Hinata. Jeg trodde du av alle viste det." Hun så opp og møtte et par lavendelfargede øyne som gjenspeilet hennes egne. Hjertet banket fortere, hun vare en snau meter fra han nå, så tett hadde ikke stått siden de var små (Unntatt kampen i Chounin-eksamen). "Neji,…" Hun greide ikke å se på han lenger. "Ja?" "det er noe jeg må fortelle deg…" Han så overasket på henne, "Åh? Hva er det Hinata?" Hinata åpnet munnen, og skulle til å si noe da Lord Hiashi kom ut fra et rom, og inn i gangen.

**Part 10**

"Neji, gjør deg klar for morgen trening" Hiashi Hyuuga var kledd i typiske Hyuuga klær, Neji som lenge hadde vært en motstander av familietradisjonene, hadde til nå brukt sine vanlige klær, men fra han begynte å trene, og etter hvert flyttet midlertidig inn, skulle han begynne med familie klærne.

"Jeg kommer straks Lord Hyuuga!" Neji bukket for onkelen, og snudde seg, men før han gikk la han hånden på Hinatas skulder. "Du kan fortelle meg det en annen gang Lady Hinata, ok?" Hinata holdt pusten, først da hun hørte døren lukke seg bak han, pusten hun ut.

Da Hinata gikk inn til Tenten igjen, hadde hun spist opp. "Beklager at det tok så lang tid, det var noe jeg måtte spørre han om…" Hinata satte seg i stolen ved siden av Tentens seng, "Tenten, tror du at… bare om du vil… hjelpe meg med treningen min…?" Tenten satte seg opp "klart jeg vil, men hvordan kan jeg hjelpe deg, når jeg ikke kan gå ut av sengen?" Hinata begynte å tvinne fingrene sine. "Jeg… du… du har jo trent med… Neji… en stund, og jeg tenkte… at kanskje du kunne… hjelpe meg med… Byakugan-treningen… Du vet jo hvordan… Neji… trener, og vi kan jo… gjøre det inne…" Et smil spredte seg over Tentens ansikt, "gå ut med brettet, så forbereder jeg meg imens." Hinata takket, tok brettet og gikk, få minutter senere var jun tilbake.


End file.
